


Before and After

by gemgirl28



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anyways there are two, But I always am scared to underrate, But I'm to lazy to put them in separate chapters, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I could probably call this M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Is this a double drabble?, Katara wants to nap, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, What's a double drabble?, Zuko has other ideas, i have no clue, so better safe than sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemgirl28/pseuds/gemgirl28
Summary: Katara finally has a chance for a nap, but Zuko has something else in mind.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Before and After

**Author's Note:**

> I week ago I thought "wow I'm NEVER writing a drabble again" and now here I have two. Never say never kids.

Katara sighed and rubbed her eyes. She had forgotten that last night would be a full moon when she agreed to this mornings early meetings. She still would have agreed, even if she remembered. The hospital project was her pride and joy, and she would never miss an update. Maybe she could have pushed back the time. _Too late now, just have to focus._

Repressing a yawn, she glanced over her itinerary for the day and was pleasantly surprised to find a break in her meetings before lunch. _Perfect for a nap_ she thought. Pleased with her discovery, she managed to steer her attention back to the presentation on the designs for the newest hospital in Caldera.

Finally, her meetings were over, and she was free. Katara raced to private wing of the palace, eager for an hour or two of rest. She quietly slipped into their chambers, tugging the crown out of her hair. Katara slipped off her shoes beside the door before shrugging off her formal outer robe. She was so caught up in her plan for a nap that she failed to notice she was not alone. As Katara approached the foot of the bed she froze, eyes locking on her husband. She felt her jaw drop as she gaped at Zuko, propped up on one elbow, completely bare, lazily stroking his already hard cock.

“Hello dear,” Zuko rasped, a slight smirk pulling at his lips. Katara felt herself blush but allowed her eyes to slowly rake over his form. She felt a heat build in her core as she took in his long, lean legs. She itched to trace the definition in his stomach he trained daily to keep. Her fingers long to weave their way into his silky raven hair that draped over his back and shoulders. Her heart stuttered, as it always did, at the pink starburst in the middle of his chest. However, her eyes were drawn back to his cock, flushed and red with desire. Katara licked her lips, a hundred wicked ideas flashing through her mind.

“Hello my love. Were you waiting for me?” Katara asked, wondering if Zuko had influenced her schedule. Her suspicions were confirmed when he dropped his eyes down for a brief moment.

“I might have heard you had a break in your meetings today,” he confessed. Katara smirked, walking around the side of the bed, and playing with the strings holding her dress together.

“Oh? I had hoped I could take a nap. Full moon and all,” she said, attempting her most coy smile. “But it seems you had something else in mind?”

Zuko nodded slightly, his hungry eyes tracking her every move. Katara cast aside her plans for nap and climbed onto the bed.

 _Besides_ , she reasoned, _she could always nap afterwards_.

* * *

Zuko flopped back against the pillows with a satisfied groan, completely and utterly spent. He mentally resolved to meddle with Katara’s schedule more often.

Honestly, he had done it so she could rest. He realized she had miscalculated the moon cycle when he read over her schedule for today. She never slept well when the moon was at it’s zenith, and last night was no exception.

And if she wanted to… expend a little more energy before she napped, Zuko certainly wouldn’t stop her.

The goddess in question had managed to prop herself up on her side, pressing her chest against his. One of her hands lazily traced the edges of the scar on his chest. He smiled softly, shifting one arm to wrap around her so he could tangle is fingers in her hair. Some might think it silly, but he loved playing with Katara’s hair as much as she loved playing with his.

“I love you,” she said, smiling warmly down at him.

Zuko found himself wishing he could freeze time just so he could hold onto this moment a little longer. He settled for committing it all to memory, doing his best to memorize the pretty flush still dusting her cheeks, the sensation of her hand against him, the silk of her hair between his fingers. He felt a warmth blossom in his heart at the unfiltered adoration in his wife’s eyes.

“I love you, too,” he whispered, painfully aware of how little the words conveyed the depth of his feelings for her. Zuko lost himself in the stunning blue of her eyes, a sense of contentment settling over him as he basked in the rays of her after glow.

“Do you have any more meetings before lunch?” Katara asked, breaking the silence. Zuko shook his head.

“No, I don’t have anything till that tax meeting after lunch,” Zuko replied. Already he was dreading breaking the spell, when they would have to resume their mantle of Fire Lord and Lady. They both did their best to enjoy the moments they did have together, but it was never enough. Zuko knew he could spend a hundred lifetimes loving Katara and still want more.

“Well, I would like to actually nap for an hour. Do you think we could have a small lunch brought up here?” Katara asked, eyes wide and hopeful. Zuko grinned, overjoyed at chance to steal a few more minutes with his wife.

“Of course, I’ll send for something,” Zuko said, moving to get off the bed. Katara threw her arm across his chest, barring him from standing up.

“ _After_ we nap. You’re warm and cozy and not allowed to leave,” Katara ordered. Zuko chuckled but pulled her toward him, tugging the sheets over them.

Zuko told himself he wouldn’t nap but as he closed his eyes he felt himself drift off.

The last thing he remembered before sleep overtook him was a vision in blue whispering “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I so appreciate any feedback! And come say hi on tumblr @gemgirl28


End file.
